A Familiar Face
by CGandJaz
Summary: Gwen Hotchkiss after leaving Ethan Winthrop runs into a familiar face. What's a girl to do when she finds out that she's dating her BFF ex?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions

**X** I don't remember when Hank left Harmony so I made it up.

Gwen Hotchkiss had spent the last eight years fighting for a man who was in love with another woman. Giving up on her morals and values, becoming more and more vindictive like her mother to hold on to a man named Ethan Winthrop. In all truth he wasn't worth it, the last past eight years, he had treated her and Theresa like they were in revolving doors. As soon as he was done with one he went and got the other one. Theresa was the home wrecker, but was she truly the reason for her and Ethan's marriages downfall? Gwen had only been gone from Harmony for about a week, but she felt like it had been so much longer. She was sitting on a park bench looking at the many children playing thinking of the child that she had lost. _Thanks to Theresa_, _or is it really her fault_?., she thought. She had spent so many years hating her, but now, she wasn't so sure of anything.

Letting out a sigh, she remembered the day she left the man that she thought she would spend the rest of her life with. She remembered how he tried to reassure her of his intentions with her over and over again. But Gwen knew better, she had seen them together so many times. The man that she loved loved someone else more and he couldn't even admit it to himself. The more she thought about Ethan, the angrier and angrier she got. _Could_ _he actually really think that I would buy what he was saying that day?_ _I always had before. Pathetic. You're sitting outside on this beautiful day, thinking about a man who broke your heart in a million pieces. Pathetic._

After sitting at that park bench for an hour, she thought she would go and get something to eat. She had a real craving for something spicy for some reason. _Maybe I'll try that new Mexican restaurant down from where I'm staying._ As she moved to get up, she had an embarrassing fall to the ground. _Great, just one more thing to add to a list of things that have gone wrong in my life._ As she was pulling herself up, a man came up to her trying to help her up. When she turned around to thank the man who had helped her, she was shocked to see a familiar face.

"Hank? Is that you?"

"Gwen?" he said still with a touch of uncertainty in his voice.

"Yeah, it's me"

Hank helped her back onto the park bench.

"Thanks" Gwen said with a smile on her face. "So, how have you been? I haven't seen you in like four years now?"

"Yeah, it's been about that long. Everything's been good. I just got promoted to a detective for the department in Boston. So, I really can't complain about anything. So, what about you?"

Gwen sat there for a minute wondering what to actually say to that question. She could tell him the generic answer everything is great, or just tell him the truth. Hank could see that something was bothering Gwen. He had heard that she had finally married Ethan and even that she was pregnant with a daughter. So, he wasn't sure why anything would be wrong.

Trying to break the silence, he placed his hands over her hands and asked sincerely, "Are you okay?" Hank didn't know what he really was doing. It just seemed like she needed to be comforted for some odd reason and this is the best thing he could come up with.

She was in a daze looking at a small girl swinging on the swings when she felt Hank's hands move on top of hers and she turned to look at him. He had asked her if she was okay. _Am I that obvious? What am I supposed to say to that? His eyes seem so sincere. I really need to talk to someone about this. Who would every think it would end up being with Ethan's uncle._ "In all honesty, no, not even close" she spoke with a crack in her voice with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Hank noticed the tears starting to form in her eyes. He instantly pulled her close into his body, placed his right arm around her shoulder and just held her why she unleashed the tears that had built up in her eyes. They just sat there for a while, while Gwen sobbed into Hank's jacket. Hank was completely confused on the situation with Gwen. _Why is Gwen crying on my jacket? What's been going on in Harmony? Last time I checked Gwen had a wedding and was pregnant. Something tells me that this has Ethan and Theresa written all over it. I really need to keep in touch more. _Gwen held herself up off of Hank's shoulder breaking Hank away from his thoughts. She just looked at him with puffy red eyes that look so saddened. He didn't know why, but he wanted to make her smile. He wanted to take away the sadness in her eyes. He used his free left hand to gently move a strand of her golden hair from her face and placed it behind her ear. Throughout this whole time he never took his eyes from hers.

Gwen just stared at Hank as he looked into her eyes. _I can't believe I'm crying my eyes out on Hank's shoulder. He seems to care for some reason. We were never close, but he had always given me the benefit of the doubt when it came to the war between me and Theresa. He had always understood my position and now once again he understood the situation. Does he even know the cause of these tears falling from my face? Who am I kidding, he probably knows. He's Ethan's uncle. I really need to pull my self together. _

Gwen sat straight up and brushed the remaining tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry about that. I don't know what happened."

"Its okay" Hank said still a little unsure how to proceed with this whole Gwen situation. He stared for a minute looking at her. She seemed to be trying to pull herself together. He opened his mouth to say something, but as quick as he opened it, he closed it having nothing worth while to say that would remotely make her feel better.

Looking over at Hank, she could see him trying to say something to make her feel better. It was kind of funny how his mouth opened and then closed; his whole body language was of uncertainty. Gwen face suddenly contorted into a small smile and then suddenly she was giggling before she knew it she couldn't hold back the laughter anymore and released it.

_Is she laughing at me? At least she stopped crying_. A small smile crossed Hank's face and suddenly he was laughing as hard as Gwen._ I guess it's contagious._

"You hungry?" Gwen asked finally getting a hold of her laughter.

"Yeah" Hank replied

"I was going to get something to eat before my knight in shining armor came and picked me up from the ground. Would you like to join me?"

"I've been called a lot of things, but a knight in shining armor has a nice ring to it." He commented with a grin on his face.

"You coming, or what?"

"Yeah, give me a minute" Hank said as he texted his girlfriend that he wouldn't make it to lunch. Hank knew that Gwen needed him more than her. And if Hank was honest with himself he would admit that he would rather be with Gwen than her anyway. "I'm ready, got any idea where you want to eat at?"

"I was going to try this Mexican restaurant down from where I'm staying" she replied

"Sounds good to me"

They both took off heading in the direction of the restaurant with spurts of laughter being released all the way there.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or its characters

"What do you want from me?" Hank asked a little annoyed at the women staring at him.

"I want to know why you broke a date with your girlfriend for some woman you met at the park" the woman replied angrily.

"She is an old friend from back home and she was going through something and I was just trying to be a good friend." Hank said getting tired of this conversation. He wasn't even sure why he even still was there. They had been dating for three months and most of the time she simply annoyed the hell out of him.

"Is she an ex?" she asked really not wanting to know the answer.

"You've got to be kidding me. Are you serious?" He replied with a smirk. In all actuality most of what she was asking where legitimate questions, but he just wanted a reason to break up with her.

"She was, wasn't she? Do you love her?" the woman asked while tears started falling from her eyes.

"And what if I said yes?" Hank asked praying that this remark wouldn't come back and bite him in the ass.

"To which question?" She hoped it was to the first one, but something in her told her that this was the end of their relationship. She really loved him; he just always seemed to be distracted by something or perhaps someone else.

He just held his head down looking at the floor hoping that she would make her own assumptions and break up with him. He really didn't want to hurt her like this, but he just wanted it to be over and to be honest he was a coward when it came to her. She was the perfect girlfriend. She would do anything for him. But there is something called being too perfect and she was it. The next thing he heard was a door slamming in his apartment. _She was gone. I'm free. So why do I feel like such crap? This has to be the worst thing I have ever done to get out of a relationship._

* * *

"Hey Gwen, I'm sorry I'm late" the woman hurried to sit down at the diner table, hoping to mask the tears that wanted to fall with a smile.

"That's fine I actually just got here myself" Gwen said noticing that one of her friends from college had been crying. "Lina, what's wrong?"

"I think me and my boyfriend just broke up" Lina said obviously holding back tears

"I'm sorry. What happened?" Gwen asked

"He basically just told me he was in love with his ex" Lina replied. "Why can't I find a good guy like you found in Ethan? Why can't I find someone who loves me and ready to commit to me and make a family together?"

Gwen busted into an uncontrollable laughter.

"What did I say that was so funny?" Lina asked completely baffled by Gwen's laughter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you. Ethan and I are getting a divorce because he's in love with his ex."

"Well, that is funny."

Gwen's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello"

"It's your knight in shining armor."

"Really?" Gwen asked completely shocked that he had actually called her. She was afraid that she had scared him off after their lunch date where she poured out her heart out to him; and all her deep dark secrets as well. She still wasn't sure why she had done that, but it was too late to second guess her decision now. "And what can I do for you?"

"I just had some free time. Just was wondering if you were busy?" Hank asked completely surprising himself with his own question. _I just broke up with my girlfriend a good twenty minutes ago and I'm already asking somebody else out. And that somebody else just filed for divorce about a week ago. I have really lost my mind._

"And if I wasn't busy. What are you suggesting?" Gwen asked definitely flirting a week after filing for divorce. _I'm loving Boston._

"Maybe a walk through the park. There is supposed to be an art festival going on outside. Would you be interested?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

"I'll meet you there in about twenty minutes"

"Okay, I'll see you in twenty minutes. Bye"

"Bye"

"And who was that?" Lina asked noticing the huge smile on Gwen's face throughout the whole phone call. "It was a man wasn't it?

"And what if it was?" Gwen said in an obscure tone.

"I knew it. At least one of us is going to have a good day"

"I'm sorry Lina. I'll call him back and reschedule and we can go do something for the rest of the day." Gwen said completely forgetting about the situation with Lina when she was making plans with Hank.

"You better not. You're going to have fun with your new mystery man. You better go now if you want to make it on time."

"Are you sure? I don't want to abandon you here" Gwen asked praying she didn't change her mind because she really wanted to go meet Hank.

"Go on and get out of here" Lina replied

With that Gwen headed out for here first real date with another man other than Ethan in years.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is she going to be okay?" Hank asked standing next to Gwen who was lying down on a hospital bed.

"Yeah, actually, Congratulations are in order." the doctor replied

"Congratulations?" Gwen asked bewildered to what the doctor was saying. "What do you mean?"

The doctor looked at Hank. "It looks like you're going to be a father"

"Huh?" Hank asked.

"So, you're saying I'm ppreeggnnnaaantt?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying." The doctor said with a small grin on his face looking at two completely puzzled people.

"But how is that even possible? I mean a boat load of doctors said I couldn't have any kids"

"Call it a miracle." the doctor replied leaving what he assumed to be a couple about to celebrate the wonderful news that they were having a baby.

"You okay?" Hank asked looking at Gwen whose mouth hadn't closed since the doctor had told her that she was expecting.

"I'm….. I'm happy" Gwen answered while slowly a smile graced her face. "I'm getting what I always wanted. I'm going to be a mother."

"I'm just glad nothing was seriously wrong with you. You scared the hell out of me when you suddenly dropped to the ground in the middle of the park" Hank said while releasing a breath he didn't even know that he was holding in.

"I really scared you, didn't I?" Gwen asked noticing the shear relief in his eyes. _How did this happen? I have a wonderful guy in my life and I'm going to be a mother. It just doesn't get any better than this._

"All I know is that I heard a thud and I turned around and saw you were on the ground." Hank answered remembering that exact moment of the incident.

Gwen pushed herself off the hospital bed to get closer to the man who had been there for her for the past couple of days. She looked straight into his eyes feeling like they where drawing her to him and she had no problem obliging. Suddenly she was only inches from him, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. He laid his hand on her cheek caressing it softly before leaning in to give her a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away and then she grabbed his collar on his shirt pulling him toward her for a passionate kiss. Hank wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in toward him as close as humanly possible, while Gwen let go of his collar and crossed her arms around his neck. They stayed that way for a while until the need to breathe became too strong. Once their lips parted, they just stared at each other with smiles on their faces.

* * *

"When are you going to tell Ethan?" Hank asked while Gwen was sitting on top of his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"You really know how to kill the mood, don't you?" Gwen asked ticked off that he would bring up Ethan Winthrop in her presence.

"Answer the question" Every part of Hank knew he was charting in dangerous territory. Bringing up Ethan around Gwen was like walking threw a field laced with land mines. One wrong word and she was going to blow up at him. Hank knew that he had to push her because no matter what Ethan did to her, he has a right to know that he was going to be a father, especially after the whole Ethan not being a Crane fiasco.

"What am I supposed to be telling him?" Gwen asked playing dumb hoping that he would just let the whole issue go.

"That you're carrying his baby" Hank answered deciding to play along with this little game of playing dumb she had started.

"Who ever said that this baby was his? I could have easily cheated on him with some guy." She said getting from off of his lap and walking to the window turning from his sight to look at the park across the street where he was her knight in shining armor.

"Come on Gwen. Are you forgetting you told me everything about your last four years?" He said still sitting on the couch looking at the back of her head.

"Maybe I left that particular part out?" Gwen stated praying that he really would just let it go. She was getting really irritated and she really didn't want to get into a huge argument concerning Ethan and that was exactly where this conversation was headed.

"Gwen you confessed that you and your mother set up Theresa to take the fall for sending the truth about Ethan's true paternity to the tabloids. Compared to that, cheating on Ethan would simply be considered karma on his part. So, why would you leave that part out?" Hank asked knowing he was pushing her buttons and she had almost had her fill of this little game that they where playing, but he had to.

She turned around and looked at him straight in his eyes and did something that shocked the hell out of him.

"Fine, I'll tell Ethan about the baby" she said still a little unsure of what exactly she was doing.

"Huh?" Hank questioned scratching the back of his hair completely dumbfounded that he actually had won this game so easily.

"On one condition"

"I knew that was way too easy." He commented waiting to see how she was going to get out of this. "So, what is it?"

"After the baby is born, I'll tell him"

"So, in other words six months from now. And why would I go along with this."

"Because there is actually a reason why"

"Really" he said sending her a questionable look. "I can't wait to hear this"

"I left Harmony about two weeks ago because I walked in on my husband making love with Theresa. It nearly killed me seeing them together. This pregnancy isn't supposed to even be. I can't take any chances and if I tell Ethan about this baby he's going to want to be around. And if he's around then she'll be around and right now I can't handle that." Gwen said in a pleading tone for Hank not to push anymore and accept her decision on the matter.

"Okay" Hank said because there is absolutely no way he could argue with anything she just said. _At least I got her to actually agree to tell him about the baby. That's a miracle in itself._


End file.
